Revenge is Sweet
by Not Just An Illusion
Summary: kakashi has two lovers. so what happens when they find out about each other while kakashi is on a mission? and what happens when kakashi get home? lemon, boyxboy, yaoi, sasunaru. sorry i suck at summaries


**I don't own Naruto and yer that's all I really have to say**

____________________________________________________________________ Kakashi looked through the leaves of the tree he was sitting in, at his two male students. They were talking in hushed tones about something before Naruto broke into tears. Kakashi distinctively heard the word 'whore'. Naruto buried his head into Sasukes chest and shook as he sobbed. Sasuke rubbed his back and put a gentle kiss on the top of the mass of blond hair.

Kakashi jumped down from the tree and both boys looked up. Naruto ran to his sensei, threw his arms around his waist and buried his head into his chest.

"Hm snoari bashi sansey. hm snach a fore," he sobbed/mumbled. (Translation: I'm sorry Kakashi sensei. I'm such a whore.)

"Hush Naru-kun," Kakashi whispered as he ran his fingers through Narutos hair. "Now mind telling me why you think you're a whore?"

"Not here someone might hear." Sasuke butted in. "Let's go back to my place."

Kakashi nodded as several thoughts ran threw his head.

'_Why do we have to leave? No one comes into this part of the forest. What are they up to?' _and several others … naughtier.

Five minutes later, they were entering Sasukes bedroom.

"Now Naruto why are you such a whore?" Kakashi asked as he sat on Sasukes bed.

"Because…" Naruto began before exchanging a glance with Sasuke.

Suddenly the boys tackled Kakashi. Naruto attacked his lover/sensei's neck and ear while Sasuke worked on the lips.

Kakashi laid back pulling both boys with him. Naruto swung his leg over Kakashi, straddling his waist. Sasuke moved away but Kakashi barely noticed, he was to busy helping Naruto remove both of their clothes. Naruto grabbed Kakashi's hands when both of them were naked and put them above the sliver haired mans head. Sasuke popped up out of nowhere and took Kakashi's hands.

"Kashi? Do you really want to know why I think I'm a whore?" Naruto asked seating himself on Kakashi's stomach.

"Y-yes."

"Well you see when you went on that mission I got very lonely," Naruto began. "So I went to see Sasuke. Turns out, we have more in common than we thought. We're both gay and we've both been sleeping with… you."

Kakashi noticed the change in tone and was suddenly acutely aware that Naruto had been distracting him from the fact that Sasuke had hand cuffed both his hands and feet to the bed.

Turning his attention back to Naruto he noticed Sasuke was with him.

"Now boys what are you going to do with me?" Kakashi asked nervously.

"We're going to ignore you. You know you could have told us. We wouldn't have minded," Sasuke said in a husky tone. "You could have even been with us both at the same time, but no you had to be greedy. Revenge is sweet, and we're going to love it…. But you won-"

Sasuke let out a long moan as Naruto gave lick up and down his hard on. Kakashi watched as Naruto gave Sasuke head, his own cock standing at attention, at the sight of the two boys on his stomach.

"Mmm N-Naruto is soooo good with his tongue…" Sasuke moaned as he thrust his hips forward.

"I remember…" Kakashi as he closes his eyes on the erotic sight before him. This does not help the mental images he gets from the gasps and moans in pleasure go straight to his groin.

Not long later, he gets to his breaking point when he hears a long husky moan come from Sasuke. He opened his eyes to see Sasuke panting and looking at the kistunes pouting face. Leaning forward the raven licked the cum Naruto had missed of his lovers chin before kissing him passionately.

"Okay! I'm sorry! I shouldn't have kept it from you. I should have told you. I swear I won't do it again ever!" Kakashi cried as his member gave a painful throb. Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other they shook their heads.

"No I don't think you've suffered enough."

"yeah, we felt really portrayed when we found out."

'_I'm going to kill these fucking kids.'_

Naruto turned towards Kakashi's face, straddling his chest. Kakashi groaned in lust as Sasuke started biting Narutos neck and put three fingers in the kistunes mouth. Naruto worked on covering the digits in saliva while Sasuke bit, licked and kissed his way down the blondes back. When he thought the fingers were evenly covered he removed them the blondes mouth and placed them at his entrance. Slowly he pushed them inside the younger boy, who moaned and pushed back on the fingers. Sasuke smirked and bit Narutos tan neck as he proceeded to stretch and finger fuck the uke. Kakashi writhed as he watched the erotic sight.

When Sasuke thought Naruto was ready he removed his fingers only for them to be replaced by his swollen member. The blond moaned and turned his head to capture Sasukes mouth in a heated kiss.

The raven broke the kiss and slowly started pounding into Narutos perfect ass. Kakashi shaft gave a painful throb as the two boys grunted and moaned.

'_this is worse than being six and stuck in a candy store and being told to look and not touch…'_ Kakashi thought as the heat in his stomach gave a painful twitch.

By now Sasuke was pounding into Narutos ass pretty hard and fast. Reaching around Naruto Sasuke grabbed his ukes cock and started pumping it in time with his thrusts.

"S-SASUKE!" Naruto screamed as he came in the ravens hand and on Kakashis chest.

As Narutos walls tightened around Sasukes member he came as well, spilling his seed inside Naruto.

They slipped off Kakashi and lay beside him panting. After a few minutes Naruto yawned and got up, followed by Sasuke.

"we think you've suffered enough," Sasuke told his sensei as Naruto left the room. "and no hard feelings from us, though by the look your giving me I guess your going to kill us when you get out of those. So we will be sleeping in the guest room with the door locked.

And no we're not totally cruel so we brought in some people to help you with that." Sasuke said as he gestures to Kakashis raging boner.

Naruto walked back in leading the way for Gai and Iruka. They stared at hungrily at the silver haired man hand cuffed to the bed.

"well we're going to bed now, night." Sasuke said before kissing Kakashi, Gai and Iruka, Naruto doing the same.

"goodnight you youthful people."

"yeah goodnight boys, sweet dreams."

Naruto left and just as Sasuke walked out, turned and threw a ring of keys to Gai.

"you can let him go when you want. Bye." and with that he left.

Gai and Iruka looked at each other, then the bed and started to strip.

The door swung shut as they approached the bed grinning.

_____________________________________________________________________

_**Hehe. Lol my friend said I had to add Gai in at the end so I added him and Iruka. I mean why not make it a youthful threesome. ^-^**_

_**Please please please review. I want to dedicate this to my friends from school. That means fluffy squish, Mello, Sue-Ellen, Maddie and all my other lemon loving friends. And yes I know shocking I actually have friends!!! And no they are not imaginary.) xoxox**_


End file.
